A Sniper's Promise
by Random Zaku Pilot
Summary: The war through Cezary eyes as he fights imps and how he overcomes his hatred and attitude to fall for a certain Darcsen engineer. Cezary/Nadine overtime
1. ASP C1 Welcome to the Suck

Disclaimer: I don't own Valkyria Chronicles

I was bored and decided to try and make a fic and stick with it, buddy of mines said might help relieve stress or something... they believe I smoke to much and not the good stuff soo I am at the point of trying anything

**_The object of war is not to die for your country, but to make the other bastard die for his._** -** General George S. Patton**

_'Crap, crap, crap, shit fuck why me I don't want to die, to hell with Gallia, damn those imps for invading , damn the army for being weak'_ thought a young man holding his conscription papers as a man dressed in a Gallian uniform with two fully armed troopers behind him with disgust at the address they stood in front of. "Cezary Regard I hereby conscript you into Gallia's glorious Militia, so please pack only necessities in a single carry on, understood Mister Regard" said the officer nodding to the two troopers feeling Cezary was ready to make a run for it. "Did you understand?" he asked again only getting a nod from Cezary. "Good Mister Regard, be proud to serve your nation, swell with pride that you help her from the Imperials, and feel honored to lay your life on the line for Gallia" said the conscription officer as he walked in with one trooper following him.

_'Is he fucking mad? Fuck Gallia, fuck the Empire, and fuck me man I knew I should have never made him my mark… those ducats not even worth it'_ was all the thoughts going through the twenty-three year old man walking back in looking at his small home, he looked around for a second looking around at his single room home, his gaze lingered on a family photo taken during the only period of happiness, then he shifts to a spot where he hid some 650 DCT he picked pocketed from the same officer conscripting him a few days prior. While packing only what he needs and can carry in his bag, he managed to sneak a small pouch and two photos in his bag he heard a comment of what a dump but was too scared to even make a smart-ass remark. As he walked out he saw the conscription officer breathe a sigh of relief as Cezary emerged. "Good of you to be quick about grabbing your belongings, please enter the truck" said the officer.

"Welcome to the suck, trooper" said a man who appeared to be in his late thirties. Cezary looked around and saw a few familiar faces from his town, but was obvious they were rounding up allot of the men from the Barious Desert, as he took a seat he glared at a Darcsen sitting across he sighed and closed his eyes as the vehicle began moving.

* * *

><p>The transport truck made a stop for the last time; an army officer bangs on the side and shouts at the men and women to awaken assuring them they made it to the capitol city Randgriz. Cezary slowly opened his eyes, grabbed his bag and walked off the truck standing straight with the rest. "Welcome to the main training base for the Gallian Militia, here we will give a refresher course on what you previously learned for years, place you in a corresponding role to your skill, set you up with your equipment, and send you to your squad aide in protecting the homeland from the enemy; so if you would so kindly follow me in a single line formation to get you fully instated it would be appreciated" said a man clearly showing his inexperience outside of the office. <em>'….. Is Gallia really that desperate? Sending out desk jockeys, man must shit be hitting the fan'<em> thought Cezary sighing with annoyance.

After a thirty minute wait it was finely his turn to enter a cubicle "Name, birth place, birth certificate, identification, conscription notice, any sort of allergies or sickness, highest completed grade of schooling and military skills learned" said a woman clearly in her sixties waiting for Cezary to answer with a clipboard and pencil in hand. He just looked confused until the lady coughed.

Snapping out of his confusion he cleared his throat, and searched his bag for a envelope which didn't take long as he handed all the necessary papers; "Cezary Regard, born in the town of Liore located in the western part of the Barious Desert, highest completed grade twelve, I have an allergic reaction to gunpowder, and I have syphilis and meningitis*cough cough*" said Cezary trying to get out of serving. "Mister Regard please don't bullshit me I've been recruiting soldiers since the first war, so please cut the crap I know the symptoms of those disease" said the women with a stern glare at Cezary as he sighed in defeat while muttering *old hag dinosaur, hope you die* "Say something mister Regard?" asked the woman pulling up a file.

With another sigh he continued "I learned basic combat in fifth, in sixth firing basic scout/sniper training, seventh and eighth was sniper tactics, ninth was spent on counter-sniping tactics, and tenth was basic survival training… not like that helps since were like a thousand miles away from the desert" finished Cezary looking at the woman jot things down and handing him a stack of waivers and a pen. After signing the waivers she wrote a few more comments and handed him the folder with all his information and the information the military has. *crash* As he was walking out he bumped into a woman who knocked him over.

"Ohhh I am very sorry her let me help you" said the woman quickly getting back up, Cezary looked up into the girls eyes for a second with a blank stare , then to her hair which was short only reaching her neck and quickly deduced by her features she was a Darcsen. His blank stare became a one of an annoyed look as he sneered at the oblivious woman who continued apologizing. She put her hand out to help but he quickly pushed it away and got up. "Leave me alone not in the mood for a Darc to be near me" he said walking away from the confused girl.

* * *

><p>After following another soldier to the armory to get the basic gear such as two sets of uniform, a side arm, a standard back pack, and standard bandolier was given to him for now until he was given an evaluation of his skills to place him. He was quickly turned down for engineer and lancers for the fact that he had neither knowhow for machines nor the body strength to lift the lance.<p>

He was at the range firing the standard Gallian. Every shot was precise, efficient, and never was farther than 5 centimeters from the center of the mark. Passing by Drill Instructor Rodriguez paid close attention to Cezary shooting. "Hey get me a sniper rifle" shouted Rodriguez as an aid went in search of one. "You private at range five hold fire and rise" shouted Rodriguez, causing Cezary last shot to miss the center by 3 centimeters. He stood up and saluted Rodriguez. "Name Private"

"Private Cezary Regard sir" shouted Cezary saluting. As the Rodriguez looks into Cezary eyes the aid returned with a GSR in hand handing it to Rodriguez, who pulled out a coin and whispered something in the others man ear who nodded. "Son do you have what it takes to be a sniper?" asked Rodriguez. _'Finely a lucky break if I become a sniper I wont be to close to the action and I doubt I'll get shot…. hahahaha I am Cezary the desert fox sniper king of them all, I am king of-'_ Cezary internal monologue was interrupted by Rodriguez who asked the question again. Smirking with the confidence of a fool betting all he has on a horse race he smugly replies "Sir I am the best sniper there ever was, heck I'll make the imps shit themselves shitless out on the field; heck shocks, lancers, scouts, engineers, officers, and even fellow snipers will fall before me SIR".

"Big talk boy, shall we prove it boy" said Rodriguez handing Cezary the rifle, taking the rifle he laid down prone position "Thought this was going to be hard" said Cezary smirking, Rodriguez smirked and moved his hand to the men who were six-hundred meters out. The men responded by bringing the dummy dressed in imperial armor with a coin in its head signifying the target was now one-thousand meters. _'This sucks, oh well'_ thought Cezary slowing his breathing to barely any sign of breathing. Adjusting the dials on the rifle to compensate for the range and wind, the sun casting a small mirage made Cezary laugh inside thinking too easy; with one final breath he held in, it felt like time slowed down, as the bullet left the chamber hitting the coin directly in the center. Cocking the bolt back to eject the spent shell and reloading a new one he shot again through the hole in the dummies he created the first time shooting the coin.

He was sent to a different part of the base designated for sniper training, as he was walking he saw the Darcsen woman from early hitting at a fifty-fifty percent, he glanced for maybe a second too long as the woman turned around and smiled at him causing him to glare with his blue eyes walking off.

* * *

><p>There stood a boy probably no older the fifteen with a cross shaped scar on his forehead, talking about how he will make the imperial pay and become a hero<em> 'what a fool, probably won't last two days'.<em> Listening to the boy was an older woman smiling kindly showering him with words of encouragement. The other sniper who got his attention was a woman in a corner glaring icily at anyone who dared approach her _'crap that chick gives me the creeps, like she's a wolf looking for her prey'_.

The others didn't look important to him; taking a empty seat far away from the others so he can think of ways to get discharged _'Hmm maybe if I slack off enough they'll just give me the boot, or maybe pick a fi-'_ his thoughts were interrupted by the boy he saw earlier with the woman behind him. "Hey there mister the names Oscar Bielert and this is Catharine, what's your name mister" said the boy extending his hand with a large smile.

Grunting in annoyance as he glared at the annoying teen "What the hell you want brat can't you see I'm busy here thinking" said Cezary sitting back. "Geez mister don't have to be a douche about it just trying to be friendly here" responded Oscar. "Well kid I ain't your friend, and have no urge to be, you'll probably die anyway so do me a favor and piss off, kay" said Cezary with a smirk. Catherine smile fell for a second and grabbed Oscar "sorry to bother you" said the woman softly dragging the teen away before things got out of hand.

The sniper corp. instructor walked in with a lazy look on his face sighing he said "How bothersome, the names Sergeant Anavel Gato, so follow me to acquire your new rifles and do some drills so I can begin assessing your skills" was all the man said grabbing his pack in his breast pocket and lighting his cigarette.

* * *

><p>"Repeat after me" shouted Sergeant Gato.<p>

"_**This is my rifle. There are many like it, but this one is mine.**_

_**My rifle is my best friend. It is my life. I must master it as I must master my life.**_

_**My rifle, without me, is useless. Without my rifle, I am useless. I must fire my rifle true. I must shoot straighter than my enemy who is trying to kill me. I must shoot him before he shoots me. I will...**_

_**My rifle and myself know that what counts in this war is not the rounds we fire, the noise of our burst, nor the smoke we make. We know that it is the hits that count. We will hit...**_

_**My rifle is human, even as I, because it is my life. Thus, I will learn it as a brother. I will learn its weaknesses, its strength, its parts, its accessories, its sights and its barrel. I will ever guard it against the ravages of weather and damage as I will ever guard my legs, my arms, my eyes and my heart against damage. I will keep my rifle clean and ready. We will become part of each other. We will...**_

_**Before God, I swear this creed. My rifle and myself are the defenders of my country. We are the masters of our enemy. We are the saviors of my life.**_

_**So be it, until victory is Gallia's and there is no enemy!" **_**repeated all the snipers with a hand on their rifles. '**What a joke if this one breaks I'll just get a new one and I am only fighting till they say the Empire left and I can go home' thought Cezary.

* * *

><p>"Well mister Regard congratulations on passing all test and trials, you're now a Private first class make your country proud, you're to wait in the designated gathering area for squad seven, commanding officer, for further orders" was all Rodriguez said. Cezary walked away without a word. 'Well at least I won't be in the meat grinder; hey if I am lucky I won't even get shot at or risk my life once' were his thoughts as he walked to the staging area.<p>

As he got there he was bombarded by loud noise of people talking over each other, rubbing his head in annoyance he bumped into a quiet woman who was in a trance stroking her sub-machine gun. 'What a weirdo, man I just need a nap' thought Cezary walking towards a tree and taking a seat on the ground holding his rifle between his legs, his eyes closed as the chaos around him continued. He heard a rustle by him, he ignored it; but then he felt someone sit next to him which caused him to awaken and look in the direction of the offender, and was yet again facing the Darcsen woman from early smiling gently at him.

"Hi nice to meet you I am Nadine, an engineer assigned to squad seven as of today and you are" said Nadine not noticing the look of pure disgust and annoyance on Cezary face. As Cezary was going to shout at the woman to stay as far away from him and to never come near him ever again, he was interrupted by the entrance of all the squad's commanding officers.

"Ummmm hello if all of squad seven please follow me *glared from behind* oh yes my name is Welkin Gunther" was all Welkin said earning a glare from Alicia. All members of squad seven got up He could see other snipers he remembers from training a few shock troopers including the crazy lady from earlier and a guy with a see thru eye patch with an orange haired girl on his arm, none of the scouts seem bothersome to him beside the old Darcsen man who he remembers from the truck drive. As for engineers he saw a guy who had what looked like a Darcsen doll tied to his gear and then that Nadine girl who was behind him.

"Did I offend someone in the brass or something? Why me? God why can't you not stop messing with me? Bad enough I am going to fight but with two oily bastards who only bring bad luck….. I hate this shit but I won't die, cause number one always comes back alive as long as he looks out for number one" said Cezary to himself.

**Well what cha think I know pretty bad but like I said its to kill stress, plus I like Cezary and Nadine not enough stories about em. well R&R**


	2. ASP C2 Images

Well thanks for the reviews I know it's been a while but meh its an on and off affair with me and fanfics prolly need more DAKKA is it me or is gallian militia squads seem more like platoons or half a platoon?

Disclaimer... yeah sorta like that umm probably not it

Chapter 2: Images

**"Wars don't ennoble men, it turns them into dogs, poisons the soul, and makes monsters"- Helmut Regard The Desert Rat February 24****th**** 1917 Barious Campaign**

Welkin led his men and women into what would be their home whenever they get downtime in Randgriz was a large barracks with beds lined up neatly with lockers, chests, and dividers. Welkin stood at the end waiting for all to shuffle in so he can speak. A large man with a pompadour hair style and strong looking dark skinned woman were sniggering and pointing at the Darcsen squad members. As Cezary walked in he bumped into the old Darcsen man he remembered from the truck ride. "Watch where you fucking go dark hair, I don't want your oilyness on me" said Cezary low but loud enough for Wavy to hear.

"What did you say?" asked Wavy anyway while walking up to the young sniper. "I said piss off dark hair, before I put you in your place" said Cezary blue eyes glaring. Before things could escalate into an outright fist fight Nadine stepped in getting in-between the two men. "I know tension is high due to the war, but please let's not fight amongst us its bad enough with the Imperials at our gates" said Nadine pleadingly not even knowing why the two men were about to tear each other apart.

"Tch, whatever darc, you ain't even worth it" said Cezary using his home town slang for Darcsen earning a confused look from Nadine and a glare from Wavy as he walked away. "Pee yew I smell some dirty weak ass dark hairs, hey blue eyes baby you should put those dark hairs in their places" said the woman loudly walking up to Cezary. He gave her a bored look as she was in front of her "Hey blue eyes the name Rosina, you a bit on the scrawny side but like how you handle that dark hair" said Rosina cupping Cezary face in her hands.

He slapped her hand and whispered in her right ear "Don't touch the face without permission, but if you asked nicely I'll let you handle my rifle" he pulled away giving Rosina a smirk, wink, and to be sure she understood pointing down. Rosina blushed and clenched her teeth glaring at Cezary ready to retort. "Yo stop talking to that shit fuck coward Rosina" said the man. "Sure thing Theold"

After all the commotion Cezary thought wisely to head to a comfortable corner and seat himself. Welkin chose now to talk "Well guys I don't know what to tell you all, beside I will do everything in my power to bring you home and in one piece" said Welkin pausing rubbing the back of his head nervously. "But I can tell you we will be in for a long and difficult road, the Empire is at our door step and I will need you all to do your part and help defeat them" breathing he scanned the room "All before me I see brave men and women but as long as we all work together we can survive" finished Welkin getting nods of approval from some of his troops while others like Cezary didn't care or thought he was full of it.

'As if we all getting back home alive, heh bet half these scouts and shock troopers will be meat for the grinder while lieutenant Gunter gets some medals pinned on his chest' thought Cezary wanting to voice his thoughts. But ultimately decided to take a nap avoiding the meet and greet portion of becoming a squad.

**Dream**

_**Liore 1916**_

"_Son tell me what do you think of this" asked a middle aged man with a jeweled necklace. "Wow papa, mama might not throw you out tonight to sleep with the dogs" said a young Cezary walking down the dusty streets of Liore. The man only laughed at his son but internally cry of the sad truth. "Son have I ever tell you where I was born?" asked his father, Cezary shook his head as he was always perplexed by his father accent compared to everyone else but always to afraid to ask._

"_Well I come from this little town in the Empire with lush green trees and water and food everywhere" said his father. "Then what made you come to this shit whole papa?" asked Cezary. "Well there was your mama but that's a different story I was a man of the wind" said his father. "You mean a ragnite smuggler papa" said Cezary stretching, getting an odd twitch from his father. "If you keep that up your face will scrunch up forever"_

_**Liore 1919**_

"_Ma'am, son sorry to tell you that your husband Helmut Regard was killed in action a week ago helping route out Imperial remnants in the desert when they were ambushed by a large force, he and twelve others died heroically while the Darcsen's in their unit all fled, but rest assured all have been captured and sent for trial" said the officer with a salute and handing his mother a flag and dog tags._

**Later that night**

As Cezary hangs out around squad seven barracks he takes a long calm drag out his cigarette, his profile hunched, 'Now how the fuck will I get out of this? Could always shoot myself in the foot, or pick on a dark hair, fuck I could fight one, or fuck with my superiors till they boot me' thought Cezary smirking himself trying to pick the best course of action. Out the corner of his eye he could see that Theold was picking on a shock trooper with a mushroom cut from what Cezary could tell.

"Come on Kevin do something, what are you some retard pussy like the snipers?" said Theold tapping Kevin in fist with his fist. "Theold pppppplease stop iiitttt" said Kevin looking like a fish. 'Heh, not my problem, if that kid to shitless to fight back… buuuuuutttttt if I pick a fight I'll get to skip out on that assault on West Vasel' thought Cezary putting out his cigarette, he pushes himself off the wall, stuffs his hands in his pockets and walks with a slouch towards the two.

Walking with Lynn and Karl, Nadine talked with them about random subjects. "So Nadine what were you doing before the war started?" asked Lynn softly. "Well I just got out of the University here in Randgriz with a master, was planning to pen a novel but didn't know what kind and then the war happened" said Nadine sighing. "Well after the war you could have allot of subjects to write about" said Karl smiling warmly as he laced his hands with Lynn. As the three rounded the corner they saw Theold picking on Kevin.

"Oi shit head stop picking on Kevin, or are pussies like you just all talk?" said Cezary in his most condescending tone with a smirk. Kevin for his part lit up like a tree in someone coming to his defense. "Ehh what you say coward? Want to say it a little louder to my face?" said Theold towering over Cezary crunching his knuckles. Nadine, Lynn, and Karl looked shocked as the thin man picked a fight with the much larger man.

In one quick fluid motion Cezary head butted Theold in his nose, following it up with an elbow to the larger man cheek knocking him off his feet. As Theold was not expecting an attack like that could only bring his hands up to his nose to feel himself bleeding. The commotion caused most of the squad to come out to catch Cezary kicking Theold in the gut, sending harsh kicks. "Ain't so tough now whoreson" said Cezary with snobbish tone, but after a few Theold grabbed a hold of Cezary leg pulling the white haired man to the ground.

Theold then jumped on top of Cezary and began to throw furious punches at Cezary as he held his arms out to block. After getting a nice hard punch to the right cheek Cezary threw another elbow connecting with Theold already bleeding nose making the large man get off. "You fucking gorilla" said Cezary getting back up. Before he could do anything a group of MP's showed up grabbing both men.

"What the hell is going on here?" shouted an old MP. "Ughhh sir he was helping me, Theold was beating on me and he interfered" said Kevin. "And you have any proof of this?" asked the old man. "I saw it all happen, sir" said Nadine walking up. Cezary glared at the two annoyed at how they were messing up his plans to avoid fighting. "Go on" said the MP.

"Well when me, Lynn, and Karl turned the corner we saw Theold picking on Kevin, and mister Cezary was telling him to leave Kevin alone, but he came at Cezary threateningly, and well then the fight started" said Nadine. The MP then went to gather the others accounts before walking away with Theold to the stockades.

"Wow thanks for dealing with Theold, Cezary" said Kevin smiling. Cezary walked by bumping Kevin with his shoulder "tch, don't do me any favors next time, but you're welcome" said Cezary shaking his head "but you should toughen up a bit or guys like that just going to keep picking on ya, guys like him smell easy fish like you" said Cezary going in his breast pocket.

Pulling out a crushed pack and opening it he grunted in distaste as his last smoke was snapped in half. 'Fuck well ain't this my luck? First my plan falls apart cause of the Darc and that wuss, now my last smoke is broken….. Can my luck get any shittier?' thought Cezary lighting his stub before walking inside. 'Really ain't here for nobody thanks, only got to keep looking out for number one and get the hell out of the militia before the imps get me'.

The others talked about Cezary being either a good guy or a complete bastard. But to one engineer who thought his attitude was weird for someone who stood up for someone else. 'I don't see why everyone keeps saying he a bad guy? I mean that thing with Wavy was bad but he must have just been tired, after all he slept through introductions and that seemed to made him feel better' thought Nadine.

**Next Day West Vasel**

As they snuck across the Vasel River using welkins inane idea, all Cezary could think of how he was going to get back to the Gallian side once they get their collective asses kicked. 'No way am I swimming back. Maybe if I surrender they won't execute me' thought Cezary as Catherine was explaining their mission. For a quick moment he caught eye contact with Marina making him shiver.

Machine gun and rifle fire could be heard throughout the street with the occasional shot from a tanks cannon. The four snipers of squad seven were broken into two teams with Oscar with Cezary, and Catherine with Marina. Cezary explained a few things on how to snipe and told him a direction. "By the way how many Darcsen's are in the squad?" asked Cezary. Oscar looked at him weirdly "Um, there's Isara, Wavy, Lynn, and Nadine umm four people" said Oscar.

As the battle progressed Nadine was in a squad with Kevin, Dorothy, Mica, Freesia and Wavy. Firing her rifle she managed to hit one of the imps in the chest knocking him down. "Got one, Kevin I need some suppressive fire while I move towards Wavy position" said Nadine. "O-ok" was all he said pulling his trigger. She moved in a low crouch towards the group of sand bags where Wavy waited.

"This is an order, don't give the Darcsen's any support" said Cezary without even looking at Oscar. "Pfft you ain't the commander" said the boy before walking off. Cezary shook his head at the kid 'ohhh I see one, I knew one would come from there enemy spotted, now where's he aiming at' thought Cezary looking at the trajectory. Seeing the enemy sniper aim would be at Nadine the girl he kept running into the whole time on the first day. Swallowing hard he becomes indecisive 'Am I really going to let her die? Well she's a fucking dark hair she deserves it, all those cowards deserves it, but fuck man….' thought Cezary. "What do I do" he said aloud to himself. But before he could even look back into his sight he hears a shot which makes his blood run cold a sound that only is made by a sniper rifle.

Wavy rushed and brought Nadine to the ground "Watch it you almost got sniped Nadine, lucky one of our sniper friends saved you" said Wavy. "What the fuck? Who in the hell?" said Cezary out loud standing up locking at the direction the shot rang out from. "A shot from that range, that's fucking impossible" he said "wait isn't that Marina girl deployed over there?" finished Cezary. 'Damn she a freak of nature, huh what the hell' thought Cezary looking back at the Darcsen.

"Thank you mister Cezary" said Nadine bowing towards Cezary position as he turned holding his rifle in what she believed was "a your welcome stance". He then aimed and shot a shock trooper in the chest 'too easy' thought Cezary moving towards a new spot.

After finding a new location inside a destroyed apartment he aimed down the street. As he looked he saw an imperial sniper officer looking at some other direction. 'Lady luck must be smiling at me today mister imp' thought Cezary as his breath slowed to non-existent, his movement just barely noticeable, he adjust his scope dials and aim in the imp eye slits. Then with steady hands he pulls the trigger that hit the enemy clean blowing a small hole at the entrance but the red mist coming out the back was all he needed to confirm it.

As the battle ends the squad regroups, those like Vyse and Jane tallied up their kills, while others talk of nothing to forget they have taken lives, or just contemplated but today they had their first trial by fire. Nadine sat with Freesia looking over a light wound on the exotic woman shoulder; she would take peeks at Cezary as he sat with a content smile and eyes closed. "Seems like someone has a crush?" said Freesia with a cat like grin.

"Wait what no, it's just I am trying to think of a way to thank him for saving my life" said Nadine looking a bit flustered. "Well from what I know he from the Barious desert, but with his attitude definitely one of the poorer settlements, offer him your body as thanks" said Freesia shrugging her good shoulder, with a tone that sounded she was talking about the weather. Deciding to stop messing with Nadine as her face redden at Freesia suggestion "or you could always say thank you" she said in a bored tone.

"Maybe another day, well it's done no scar" was all Nadine said getting up and rushing away quickly to attend to someone else.

'Looks like that's everyone, maybe that Gunter guy wasn't all talk, like I care as long as the bastard keeps me out of the grinder' thought Cezary as Kevin and a very well groomed man sat by him. "The name Knute interested in buying cigarettes? Special deal for helping Kevin out two packs for ten ducats" asked Knute holding out Imperial brand. "Read my mind, Cezary" said Cezary passing him the ducats and immediately lighting up a cigarette.

"Looks like a start of a good friendship, J ration?" said Kevin handing Cezary the food. "Hehehe I guess…. Friends ehhh, you don't get much of those in war, but if it'll help my chances of surviving what the hell" said Cezary as the three sat in a comfortable silence.

**I tried… sorta not happy how this came out could have done much better ohhh well fuck it, it's the effort that counts right? Right? Right? -_- but atleast I made him meeting Kevin as none boring as possible and tried to come up for his racism towards Darcsens(blaming his environment) and family need to find more fucking DAKKA for my DAKKA or atleast a midget with a machine gun **


	3. ASP C3 Operation Cloud Burst

**Well I came up with a long one now, and as for the manga part I did reenact it and dude like the whole first chapter and half of the second already been translated on most sites. And thanks for the review. Think I got the formula down packed but for the Nadine perspective is gonna be low unless it mainly involves cezary or helps convey a battle or adds something**

**This war is not an ordinary war. It is the war of the entire Empire. Not only to eliminate the danger hanging over our heads, but to aid all people groaning under the yoke of the Federation scum- Imperial Penal Battalion Commissar**

**Chapter 3 Operation Cloud burst  
><strong>

**West Vasel Banks 1 hour after the first battle of Operation Cloud Burst**

As the men and women of squad seven recuperated and gained their energy before heading off in to securing the bridge they took shelter in their enemy Camp of operation Cezary wondered the halls of the building. 'What a drag, what does Welkin want me in the command center for' thought Cezary with a deep sigh as he stood in front of the door. Yawning a bit he walks in to see a radio room filled with the squad leaders and such.

"Cezary good to see you made it" said Catharine warmly. Cezary just scoffed and stared at her with a bored expression. "You called Welkin?" said Cezary with his hands in his pockets and his shoulder slumped.

"Well yes, ummm you wouldn't happen to know how to speak old Imperial? Not that I think you're a spy, but your father was an immigrant from the heartlands, you know pick up a bit of th-" asked Welkin looking at Cezary. Cezary glared at Welkin intensely as if his blood boiled before interrupting, "I know how to speak old Imp, everyone in Liore knows it but I am pretty fluent, and by the chatter on the box it seems they getting ready for something big" said Cezary his voice as cocky and lethargic as always.

"Ahh good? Can you translate what they are saying?" asked Alicia from behind Welkin. Shrugging he walked up to the machine and grabbed the recorder book by the shelf, as he sat he became alarmed when he put the com-piece on his head.

"**West bank outpost come in, we need an update on your status against the Gaillian's, comrade do you copy?" **said an imperial operator on the other end using the old language. ** "This is west bank command, we have repelled the rabble" **replied Cezary flipping through the owner's log book for the recent code. "Welkin have someone look through the personal file for this outpost for recently added troops sent here" said Cezary knowing the man on the other side of the line will ask who this is. "We have a Specialist Vladimir Leip recently added" said Largo.

"**Comrade please say the code after me; Let the Gallian" **said the enemy. **"Pigs burn as we dance"** replied Cezary. **"As we dance on their remains; Confirmation on the code who am I speaking to?" **asked the imperial operator. **"Specialist Vladimir Leip comrade" **said Cezary back. **"Where's Hansel? Pushing the load on the new member?"** asked the operator. **"Well kind of, see we captured a few "Pigs" killed the men and let say Hansel getting first wack at the female of his choice hehe, hope he leaves the Dark Hair for me"** replied Cezary in disgust as he heard laughing on the other end.

"**Calling in for a report but it seems victory is ours; Hey don't be so optimistic for Commander Victor got a thing for impaling dark hairs if you know what I mean, also commands decided to leave your garrison alone at camp so no need to send men to aid in operation crosswalk"** said the man with a sadistic glee to his voice. **"Operation Crosswalk? Sorry I wasn't briefed on it"** said Cezary. **"It's the final push to the capitol were crossing the bridge in four hours" **said the operator. **"Thanks comrade I will tell the commander the news, over and out comrade"** said Cezary not even bothering to hear what the man on the other line.

"Looks like the Imps will push hard on the bridge in four hours, but on the bright side the dumb fucks still think they have this outpost" said Cezary giving the short version of the conversation.

**Vasel Bridge Battleground**

The battle for the bridge commenced as squad seven made it to the enemy main headquarters. In the back ground the only thing heard was distant heavy and small arms fire from cannons to sub machine guns. The men and women of squad seven were given their orders and prepared for a hard battle they reached the outside perimeter that was unguarded due to most of the garrison being sent on the push towards Randgriz. "See that rubble pile about four-six hundred feet ahead, I need our two best shots in that rubble from what I can tell the enemy has turned the bridge control area as their main Camp, I need you to suppress all in the vicinity for when the enemy notice we have attacked" order Welkin. "On it" said Catherine "Wulfstan and Regard grab all the ammo you can and secure the mound" ordered Catherine with a friendly smile.

"No can do ma'am I think my knee is busted it's been weird since we marched over here" said Cezary faking his injury while ignoring Marina's death glare. "Well ok Cezary, if you're hurt I won't ask much of you, would you kindly climb this watch tower and supply sniper support then" asked Catherine without skipping a beat seeing through Cezary's lie.

Looking at the tower Cezary body shook with fear before gulping loudly "On second thought I will just go with Wulfstan then" said Cezary in a frightened voice. 'Is this woman mad? I would take on a battalion before I climb anything, fucking hate this' thought Cezary walking towards Knute.

"Cezary what can I do for you?" asked Knute going over a lockbox he found in a ruined building he "scouted". "Ammo, a grenade or two, and artillery barrage if you got one to spare….. If not another pack of smokes" said Cezary absolutely serious about the barrage. "Well sorry can't help you with the barrage but everything else I got and that would be fifteen ducats per grenade and five for the smokes" said Knute going in his stash of ill gotten goods.

"You going to bleed me dry aint'cha, well if the imps don't get me your prices will" said Cezary joking handing Knute a thirty-five ducat banknotes getting the things he asked for. "Cezary www-wait here, you might need this" said Kevin running up to Cezary holding out a combat knife. "Thanks Kev? But wont you need the knife more then I?" said Cezary holding the blade in its sheath. "It's ummm nn-no problem Cc-cezary, it's a spare" said Kevin shyly rubbing his head awkwardly.

Nadine stood around with the others of attacking group two who were tasked with ensuring the enemy forward operating camp was clear of remnants and tanks parked, before helping on the push towards securing the enemy main Camp. 'I wonder what kind of girls Cezary is into? Wait why did I just think of that? Must be Freesia joke messing with me' thought Nadine blushing heavily while holding her cheeks with both her hands.

"Now Nadine we wouldn't be having odd thoughts of a certain blue eyed, silver haired sniper now would we" whispered Freesia with Jann, Aika, Vyse, Alex, Ted, Melville, Montley, and Lynn close to an area only getting a raised eye brow from Lynn and odd look from Aika as the boys just talked excitedly about how they will win. Both Theold and Rosina looked annoyed at having two Darcsen members in the assault squad.

"What no nothing like that" said Nadine facing reddening even more. "Ahh don't worry but, he will be leaving to pursue a side mission for Welkin better see him off" said Freesia leaving to chat with Aika and Lynn. Nadine walked away towards the tank.

Meeting up with Marina he shouldered his rifle and prepared to move towards the rubble ahead of them. As he took a few steps forward he was stopped by an out of breath Nadine shouting, "Mister Cezary thank you and comeback safe" she said holding out a few small capsules of ragaide, a slight blush formed on her face as she stared at his blue eyes. He looked at Nadine with a confused expression not knowing why she thanked him, before accepting the ragaide capsules. "Whatever" was his reply walking away.

'What an odd woman even for a dark hair, wonder what she talking about' were his thought.

**Vasel Bridge Sniper Mission**

As the two slid against the wall by the tank and tower by East Third Street Cezary scanned the area signaling Marina it was clear. Marina ran swiftly towards the other side holding up against the wall before signaling Cezary to do the same. He briefly saw both Catherine and Oscar climb the ladder to the watch tower. 'Dumb asses are going to get sniped in a spot so obvious, oh well better them then me' thought Cezary doing the same as Marina.

He peeped into a small hole of a burnt out building seeing a clear view into the other building connected to it. "Looks like we can cross into this apartment building straight into the store on the other side undetected, must be our lucky day or should we thank the fucking imps for always looking to blow shit up" said Cezary looking at Marina with a calm smirk. "Agreed" was all she said to her partner.

Cezary crouched down and clasped his hands in front of him; Marina just put one foot on and was lifted up into the building. Marina scanned the area before announcing clear, Cezary tossed his pack over into the hole, then backed up ran and jumped picking himself up and into the building. Nodding to each other the two walked into the building rifles poised and ready to snap off a shot if they have to. They made it past the apartment building with no problem besides needing to tread carefully in case the floor collapsed; they made it into the back of a store which must have been a clothing store before the war.

As they walked slowly and quietly across the back they heard two pairs of heavy footsteps, the two quickly took shelter in the shadows behind objects in separate locations. "What are we doing here again Jurg?" asked one shock trooper walking in with his gun on his shoulder. "Well Kurt the komrade Kaptain orderz vas to search teh buildings for remnants of enemies" said the shock trooper named Jurg with a heavy accent showing old imp was his main language and Europan his secondary. "Are we really going to do that buddy?" asked Kurt. "Teh hell with teh Kaptain orderz, letz find a place to rest, but first I have to pizz" said Jurg passing both snipers with his partner. Close by you can hear the sound of a splash against a wall.

Looking at Marina he nodded towards the two knowing they would have to take care of them, if they didn't want a bullet in the back. Marina pulled out a dangerously wicked looking hunting knife, while Cezary pulled out his Shock Trooper Mk 9 Combat Knife that Kevin gave him from his left shoulder. The pair crept silently towards the two unaware shock troopers. As they got close enough Marina gestured for Cezary to kill Kurt while she handled Jurg.

Cezary quickly stepped behind the man covering his mouth and plunging the combat knife in his back. As the man slowly died in Cezary hands he tried to fight causing a small ruckus making Jurg turn around. As he turned Marina thrust her knife under the Jurg's face armor and into his skull. She glares at the grand as the dead man managed to piss on her left foot "disgusting bug" was all she murmured. "Should have went for the throat, its more humane" said Marina looking as Cezary kill still jerked about. "I'll try to remember that next time" said coldly Cezary finishing man off. The two quickly hid the bodies in a supply closet before leaving.

The two resumed walking into the shop again making it to the entrance the looked out seeing the two men were the only ones put on sentry duty they estimated their objective was a hundred meters or less safely covered by what seemed strong walls of a building missing half its front. They made a dash towards the cover ensuring to take care of being seen and resumed their walk towards the rubble. Making it to the high pile they quickly climbed it setting up a nest as soon as they made it to the top.

They managed to make it as comfortably as they could ensure they picked a location that kept them best hidden. They then took out a dull grey tarp to help hide their presence. The two began doing some reconnaissance scanning the area as Cezary sat up with his rifle on the remnants of a windowsill and Marina lying down. "I count five infantry, three scouts, two troopers, and a few tank jockeys playing grab ass" said Cezary. "I count two engineers working on a tank and two lancers standing guard with a scout and shock trooper guarding the command center" said Marina.

"Wonder what else is in there? How many more troops in that base?" asked Cezary. 'I am as fucked as a whore in a bar back home if the imps find us…. Maybe was better off just climbing the fucking tower' thought Cezary sighing in defeat of his circumstance.

**The Start of the Battle for Vasel Bridge**

The assault group began moving waiting at the spear head of the advance Nadine the only engineer, Freesia, Aika, Ted, Melville, Montley were the five scouts assigned to the group with Freesia leading with Aika and Nadine were part of her fire team, while Montley was in control of a fire team with the other two scouts. Lynn had both Alex and Vyse leading the shock troopers, and the lancer team being led by Jann stood at the ready to charge the imperials forward operating Camp.

They waited for Catherine to give the go ahead. With the two snipers on the watch tower they aimed down range and spotted a sniper team overlooking the area in a broken down building second floor. "Oscar down range maybe nine hundred meters away take aim at the one on the right window" said Catherine. "Sure thing Cathy I see him" replied Oscar smiling. Then in a synchronized action both snipers fired taken out the pair of enemies, Catherine's was a clean headshot, while Oscars ended up missing his target head but hitting the man in the throat. "You're good to go assault group.

The group began making its way down East Third Street encountering a makeshift tank depot on their route luckily for them all four tanks parked were not manned and the crews were standing frozen in shock like the other six ground troopers who were suppose to defend the position. The scouts and shock troopers of the assault group opened up with a barrage of fire downing four of the six troopers almost instantly. The other two manage to take cover by a low wall at the end of the makeshift depot.

"Lynn concentrate your team on those two troopers, while we and the lancers handle the tanks" shouted Freesia directing the others without lancers to fire at the closest tanks by exploding the ragnite fuel tanks with their rifles. "Honeys time to do our part aim at the furthest, now attack sweeties" said Jann enthusiastically firing his lancer at the furthest tank hitting the ammo compartment destroying it completely.

As the scouts and Nadine emptied their clips into the canisters of ragnite fuel destroying both tanks in a beautiful display of blue explosions, she saw two men running towards the last tank while Theold and Rosina were still aiming and Jann too busy reloading his lance. "No you won't" shouted Nadine putting a fresh clip in her Gallian before unleashing rounds. The tanker opening the driver hatch took a shot to the chest falling off the tank and onto the ground while the gunner took two to the shoulders before he managed to get in the gunner compartment.

"Guys get down" shouted Lynn after Vyse rushed the two imperials getting close enough to throw a cooked grenade killing both men. The tank turret swiveled towards the scouts as they took cover firing its main gun barely missing Ted, overshooting him by a hairs breath. Theold and Rosina both let off their lances in tandem killing the last tank. "Guys it seems the skirmish got the FOC shaking make it fast before they call in the disturbance" shouted Oscar over the com.

As they moved up East Fourth Street towards Randgriz Boulevard from the right side of East Fourth they saw a scout. For his part the enemy scout tried to run away gutting gunned down by Alex as he sprayed a clip into the man's back who screamed in pain. The group heard the sound of the main attacking force moving behind them who will simply drive by the FOC on the left of East Fourth as their assault group captured it.

For her part Nadine felt pumped full of adrenaline as they rushed up the street finely seeing a set of sand bags forming a protective barrier around the FOC. 'I can't fail the squad come on Nadine push harder' thought Nadine. Lynn team without pause jumped over the bags with Ted's group close in behind. She heard gunfire as she made the jump turning she saw two men run out the tent with pistols letting out a spray with the rest the men were gunned down without a chance. Lynn led the rest of the shock troopers into the tent to ensure it was cleared out. As she looked to her left she saw the rest of squad seven with the edelweiss and the lancers from her group begin their assault on the enemy main base.

**Cezary and Marina position**

"So we will start with the lancers and pick off anyone who leaves the base, but make officers and NCO's a priority" said Cezary. "I agree with this, but it would be better if I was alone" said Marina in a cold tone, Cezary for his part kept silent but shot the woman an annoyed look. The two snipers heard the sounds of the skirmish begin to start. "Looks like time to get started" said Cezary aiming at a lancer. "So the hunt begins" she said. The two fired killing the lancers instantly, for their part the imperials reacted quickly and took cover except for the lieutenant who came out of the building only to take a bullet to his skull from Marina she murmured "sweet dreams". 'This chick must be insane, but hell of a shot if I've ever seen one'.

As the two snipers continued to fire and suppress the enemy troops and tank crewmen from reaching their tanks. As the enemy got more coordinated they began firing into the rubble after the a rushing shock trooper shouted their location before his death. Firing with all they had Marina and Cezary could not stop the tank crew from entering a medium imperial tank and deal with the troopers suppressing their position. The main gun of the edelweiss could be heard taking out a pile of sandbags hiding a few troops as it roared forward. From Cezary perspective the battle seem to only last seconds but knew it must have taken minutes maybe even an hour. As the rest of squad seven made light work of the enemy infantry and the only tank that was able to be manned was destroyed by the combined effort of sqaud seven lancers firing together in a all out barrage of rockets. An imperial walked out in a great black overcoat and officer cap came out the building.

The man firing his pistol at the edelweiss in defiance of his inevitable defeat shouted curses and derogatory words, which brought a smile to Cezary. "So long dumb ass" were Cezary words as he pulled his trigger causing the high ranking officer head to rip open at the side. "See what'ch you get when you don't give up?" he asked no one in particular. Sighting down his sights he saw most of the shock troopers entered the building while the rest secured the area. All the engineers were being lead by Isara towards the bridge controls.

As the two snipers left their nest they met up with the rest at the entrance of the Vasel Bridge just in time to see it begin to draw. "Wow, really gotta feel bad for the poor bastards on the bridge" said Cezary whistling as men and machine fell to their deaths into the lake. 'Really happy I am not a on their side right about now'

**After Operation Cloud Burst**

All the men and women of squad seven secured any imperial who survived the battle for Vasel, most who managed to make it safely back before the bridge was drawn either surrendered immediately or after a small fight in which either the offenders were wounded or dead. They waited and quickly made the enemy HQ theirs. Cezary for his part was too tired to do much of anything that would start problems so was on his best behaviour. As he walked he saw an imperial ZM SG 2 sniper rifle up against a corner. Deciding to take it and get acquainted with it he carried it off to an empty area but not before he saw a reporter talking to Welkin.

As he laid down prone he began to adjust the sights, pulling the trigger he frowned as it missed his intended spot miserably, "what a piece of shit" he said aloud to himself. Trying again he got better results but to him it was unsatisfactory causing the frown to stay placed. On his third attempt he heard a sound coming from some rubble nearby making him stop he got up and walked towards the sound cautiously. As he walked inside rifle shoulder ready to fire but all he saw was Nadine sitting down looking at a ditch with charred remains. He was going to walk away but was seen by her. "Hey you what are you doing out here?" he asked unsure, but knew what the ditch signified. Nadine looked up with sad eyes not sure what to say.

"Why?" she asked holding a charred up remains of a doll. He looked everywhere but the Darcsen woman, not knowing why he felt a bit ashamed. "Why? What the war, death, strife, pain, suffering, or atrocities? Take your pick" said Cezary trying to sound calm knowing even the sight before made him sick. 'Man those imps sure are animals' thought Cezary.

"Why would they do this to innocent people?" asked Nadine now surer of herself. "Well could chalk it up to this being human nature, but it's because the Imps in command are mostly sick fucks" said Cezary shrugging his shoulders, earning a look for the woman. "But truth is most Imps in command are nobles with a superiority complex bigger than the empire" finished Cezary not noticing the irony of his words. Making the mistake of finally looking at Nadine his insides twisted.

"I see but this feeling of wrongness after every battle, this feeling of what if the person I killed had a son or was a son…." Nadine was cut off by Cezary. "Look I ain't a philosophical type but pa once said, wars don't ennoble men, it turns them into dogs, poisons the soul, and makes them monsters" said Cezary closing his eyes for a second. "But if you want my opinion you got two choices remember this ditch and use it to fuel yourself to keep going, or look at things like I do" he finished.

"And what would that be?" asked Nadine feeling a bit better. "Fuck'em, I am only going to keep shooting till they stop shooting; that's how I view things" said Cezary coldly looking at the sky. Then he suddenly felt warmth around him, small petite arms circling around him, and an odd smell of gunpowder, sweat, and some sweet scent he hasn't smelt before. "Thank you Cezary, this means allot" she said hugging a bit tighter. Before he could react and push her off harshly, she let go and smiled with a slight blush. Before he could shout derogatory words he stopped at the sound of someone approaching. "Something coming this way get ready" said Cezary, Nadine snapped to attention and grabbed her gun following Cezary.

The two jumped out at the person aiming at the person. "Whoah there you two did I interrupt? I am Irene Ellet a war correspondent with GBS radio. Care to give a gal an interview? But if you're busy I understand" said Ellet with a sly smile as both looked shocked and confused. "But what a scoop I should name the piece "Love at War" what you think" she finished looking at the two expectantly.

"WERE NOT A COUPLE" shouted both Nadine and Cezary. The two looked at each other and then Nadine blushed, and Cezary looked away with an annoyed scowl. 'What in god name is going on' thought Cezary. 'Oh dear she think were a couple, what if she thinks me and him were doing things or having sex….. Oh dear I should stop' thought Nadine shake the thoughts from her mind.

**Well another chapter done now its nap time or maybe game time or hammer time or food time... ehhhh fuck it, as for his childhood I have no idea where i am going with that but i'll come up with something eventually  
><strong>


	4. ASP C4: Down Time

**So yeah been a while yup I haven't forgot about this its just that its been kicking my ass and shit, I sorta lose and intrest return well the main issue was I got upset with MS Word after I was like 2-3 Paragraph done it deleted all I had upto the point of the meeting Irene. and the original content was like 10 times better what I had now. but yeah life video games and did I mention video games kept me forgeting to do the chapter. But thanks to MrShmee reminded me to add a chap lol  
><strong>

**Disclaimer... fuck it  
><strong>

_**We, who have seen war, will never stop seeing it. In the silence of the night, we will always hear the screams. So this is our story, for we were soldiers once. - Gallian Soldier after the end of the First Europan War**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: ASP Downtime<p>

"So let me get this straight, this isn't a secret meeting between lovers?" asked Irene getting nods from both Cezary and Nadine. "Like I have been saying I, we are not a couple, not even fr-" Cezary was saying something before being interrupted. "So what were you two doing? And while you're at it can a gal, interview you two?" asked Irene smiling.

"Umm sure miss Ellet, but I do not believe me and Cezary are important we're just grunts" said Nadine unsure. "But that's what I want, stories from the average trooper, those in the fray defending Gallia" said Irene earning a loud snort from Cezary who sat down on a stone. 'What's his problem? Wait maybe I was disturbing something' thought Irene smiling "so let's start with you miss? And please call me Irene, I don't mind" asked Irene pointing at Nadine pulling out a pen and notepad.

"Gallia Militia 3rd Regiment Squad 7 Private first class Nadine at your service, miss Irene" said Nadine sitting next to Cezary as he looked bored and fiddled with the captured sniper rifle. "Ahhh I see a Darcsen, are you Nadine?" asked Irene earning a nod from Nadine. "So by the markings on you, you're an engineer? And what do you do?" continued Irene, "Yes, my task is to clear mine fields, act as a medic, provide combat support, and aide in keeping Edelweiss operational during combat" answered Nadine smiling.

"Yes now onto more personal questions, what were you doing before the war and where are you from?" asked Irene smiling. "I'm from Randgriz, and just graduated a few months ago from Randgriz University and was beginning to start writing a novel" said Nadine getting Cezary's attention with a raised eyebrow. "Ohhh! That's great a fellow writer, I won't ask about the book, after all secrets like that should be kept till release. So your thoughts on the war?" asked Irene, causing Nadine to smile a bit and then frown a little as she looked down at her hands.

"The war, I hate it. It thought me things, things about myself, about the world, and you know what? Its ugly, war is truly an ugly thing, but if it's to protect my home, friends, and loved ones I will kill as many Imperial's as I have to, to make sure they are alive" said Nadine with sad eyes still looking in her hands. "I have killed people and it makes me sick, I never thought I had that in me till this damn war happened. I-I, wish it just ended already" said Nadine still enthralled by her hands in her lap. Sighing loudly and sucking his teeth Cezary puts a hand over Nadine's smaller hands causing her to break out of her trance to look at Cezary. He looks away and scratches his nose with his free hand 'pffft might as well be nice, damn women and their emotions and shit, hope this dark hair don't get any weird ideas' were the thoughts of Cezary as he held here hands in his.

"I'm sorry Nadine hope I didn't stir up any bad thoughts, and thank you for your input, now onto you mister Sniper" said Irene with an impish grin, making Cezary uncomfortable. "Yeah what about me?" answered Cezary giving Irene a blank stare as he reached for his breast pocket. Irene opened her mouth and stopped before sighing loudly. Cezary smirked inward before lighting a cigarette.

"You know you can be an irritating person?" asked Irene earning a chuckle from Cezary. "Well mister sniper let's start with a name and hometown" said Irene looking Cezary in the eyes. "Man what a drag, Private Cezary Regard, from the piss poor town of Liore, you might have heard of it as the poorest place in all Gallia" said Cezary taking a long drag, staring at the plume of smoke as he exhaled.

"Regard hmmm wouldn't be related to Helmut Regard would you? I think he was nick-" Irene was saying, "The Desert Rat, Terror of the Barious Desert, yada-yada-yada, that dumb ass would be my father, all good those nicknames served him since a bunch of oily fucks left him out to dry when the Imps came" said Cezary harshly glaring at the remnants of a wall. "Interesting did your father being an ace sniper influence your choice in becoming one?" asked Irene knowing she had to tread this route of questioning lightly. But unexpectedly he laughed loudly shaking his head.

"Naaa, just smart enough to know snipers don't charge head first into machine-gun nests, we tend to hang back where they ain't shooting at us much, let the dumb ass glory hounds charge'em" said Cezary with a grin. This caused both Nadine and Irene to look at him. "So Cezary, that's kind of a cynical view point, you know" said Irene as Cezary shrugged taking another long drag. "So thoughts on the war in general?" asked Irene the same question she asked Nadine earlier.

"I don't want to be here, I didn't choose to fight in a war, I'm tired of being shot at, tired of almost being killed, and for what?" said Cezary with an angry yet scared look on his face. "Don't you care about your home?" asked Irene. "Pffft, that's funny, my home is in a desert that has no importance or strategic value to the imps cause there ain't shit to steal, as for caring that's funny only the upper class cares who in power" said Cezary. "So you're out to survive" said Irene.

"Yeah just wanna live to see another day that's all, not like I have anywhere else to go, Imps or Feddies will just throw me to the grinder, are we done" said Cezary tossing the bud before standing and walking off. "Ughhh yeah thank you both" said Irene smiling as Nadine bowed and chased after Cezary. As she chased after Cezary he stopped looking over his shoulder "Don't have to follow me around like some lost pup, I already said I ain't deserting didn't I?" said Cezary.

"I know and just want you to know I'm happy you're alive and here, plus it's good to know Lieutenant Gunther isn't the only one with a war hero father" said Nadine. "Pa wasn't a hero just an idiot that went off and got himself killed"

**Randgriz Militia Barracks**

As they made it to the barracks after handing the bridge over to the regular army, squad seven was in high spirits with their victory with little to no bruises. The squad gathered into their own groups and chatted as they went about relaxing. Cezary at a table with Knute, Kevin, Vyse, Aika, and Freesia was playing an intense round of poker. "This time I am going to win it" said a very confident Vyse.

While Kevin struggle with making a decision Cezary was staring at Freesia and Knute knowing Vyse luck was crap and he was only wining because of Aika back seat playing, and Kevin was a horrible player. "Is there a problem Cezary baby?" asked Freesia innocently batting an eye lash. "No, just admiring the art work, and trying to figure out if you're pulling an Omerta special" said Cezary smirking.

"What don't trust women?" asked Vyse causing Aika to laugh. "I don't really trust anyone, especially women they tend to be quite resourceful creatures, but the truth is you can never trust a desert woman" said Cezary getting a look from the others while Freesia smiled and nodded at the old Barious saying. "Ahhhh are all men from Liore like you" asked Freesia. "Nope only the smart and alive ones" he answered back lighting a cigarette.

At the other side of the barracks was Cherry, Edy, Ramona sat talking about boys. Nearby Nadine was fixing a rifle with Dallas sitting next to her maintaining a sub machine gun. "So like that Mica and Salinas are total hotties right" said Cherry. "I know but then again Montley and Ted aren't bad prospects, but that Vyse let's just say no more before Aika overhears us" said Ramona getting chuckles from the group.

"Ewwww I don't see why you're all so interested in boys?" asked Dallas scrunching her face in disgust. "I could see why Dallas is doesn't like boys what with guys like Theold and Cezary allowed to live I would lose interest to" said Edy shooting a glance at the poker table. "I don't believe Cezary as bad as you make him out to be, he's just a defensive person" countered Nadine looking at the back of the man.

"Are you sure we are like so talking about the same guy here Nadine, he's like so unfriendly and mean and stuff" said Cherry. "Yeah he doesn't help anyone but himself and he seems to dislike Darcsen's" finished Ramona. Cezary finely not being able to take it anymore turned his head to glare at the girls on the other side making Edy and her group flinch. "That's not true he saved my life once, killed an enemy sniper who had me in sight" said Nadine smiling while holding her cheeks to hide her slight blush.

"Wow Cezary see I knew you were one of the good guys" said Kevin looking at Cezary with something like hero worship. "Wow my hero, you would save me to, right Cezary baby" asked Freesia taking a sweet tone and innocent look. "Hahahahaha yeah save me to Cezary pook em's" said Vyse and Aika together.

"Stop screwing with me I….." Cezary shouted standing up about to tell the truth that he was hesitating about to let Nadine die, but was stopped when he felt the intense gaze of Marina. Not being able to take it made the mistake looking around to catch the gaze of Nadine eyes making him feel even more uncomfortable. "Fuck it I fold" said Cezary throwing the cards on the table and walking out the barracks.

"Maybe we over did it guys?" said Aika lifting up Cezary cards to find a full house "damn good hand to" she finished. No one noticed Nadine hurry and finish her maintenance and leave with the rifle.

**Outside the barracks**

Cezary was on the ground slumped on the ground smoking another cigarette staring at the smoke as it calmly flew to the sky. 'Man this is annoying, wish that dark hair would stop already. I am no fucking good guy and I ain't dependable enough to save shit, and I won't ever put myself in a position to save shit if it gonna cost me my life' thought Cezary.

"Hey Cezary I made your rifle as good as new for you" said Nadine walking up to him. This caused the young man to glare at her "just stop it" said Cezary plainly. "Stop what?" asked the confused woman.

"I am not a good guy, I am not here to make friends, and I am not what you think I am so please stop it. Stop being nice to me and doing things for me, because people are full of shit and I only care about myself and nobody else" said Cezary in a voice devoid of emotion as he stares at the burning stick of tobacco. Nadine sat next to the sniper "You can fool everyone around you, but I know deep down you really care, just afraid what will happen if someone close dies, afraid of letting everyone expectations of you fall short" said Nadine smiling.

"I have no grand expectations of you Cezary I know you're a survivor who would fight death itself to live, and I accept all your short comings; but I also know you're a good guy even if you don't believe it" said Nadine sliding the sniper rifle onto his lap and taking his cigarette.

As she took a puff she began coughing harshly, snapping the sniper out of his self loathing mood and he shook his head "whatever, just do me a favor and stop telling everyone I'm an alright guy, got an image to maintain" said Cezary taking back his cigarette giving her a smirk "also stick to whatever other habit you have smokes aren't your thing".

"I'll remember that Cezary, need me to do some maintenance on your side arm?" said Nadine smiling grimly as she coughed a few more times. 'If only she knew I was hesitating to kill that Imp, bet you would think otherwise, maybe even call me a monster. Oh well I'll make it up to you next time since you have all that faith in me' thought Cezary looking at Nadine handing her his pistol and tossing the bud looking at up into the night time sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya liked this chap even though I felt the barracks part used to be better till I lost all progress still dissatisfied with it but meh next battle hopefully make it up... still can maked cezary more bad guy with blue eyes... just need more asshole moments tried to establish a bit change since he now sorta let Nadine die if it wasn't for Marina<br>**


	5. ASP C5: Kloden Forest

**It took me a while well a long while but atleast its an update... But I feel I sucked dis up big time I've gone over it a few times and still feel it sucks maybe if I made it a 2 part affair but laziness disagreed, but I know why the manga skipped this mission but whatever I tried to add a part thats in da manga but ehhh felt like I didnt capture the feel of when you see it. but let me know if you see why this chap felt awkward to me... I doubt its the uninspiring title but RnR**

_**"There are always casualties in war, gentlemen — otherwise it wouldn't be war. It'd just be a rather nasty argument with lots of pushing-and-shoving"- Unknown Aristricrat **_

**ASP:Chapter 5 Kloden Forest  
><strong>

As four covey trucks drove there was a somber silence as they moved with four tanks moving ahead they soldiers within are in thought knowing they are moving towards another battle. "So fucking soon after Vasel, shit man I hate this" said Cezary out loud. "Knute heard anything through the grape vine?" asked Cezary. "Not much were just taking out a major supply base in the Kloden Woods, higher ups believe it might slow down the imps" answered Knute. "Might? Shit they sure know how to throw us to the grinder over a might" answered Cezary sighing depressed smoking a cigarette.

There sat Oscar toying with a guitar attempting to play it, but was out of tune "Hey Knute you sold me a broken guitar" said Oscar annoyed. "Child it's not broken you just have no skill in playing" said Knute earning a round of chuckles. Cezary stands up and takes the guitar out of Oscar hands "Wait what ar-" was Oscar about to protest till Cezary held out a finger.

He began to tune the instrument till he got it to his liking. He began to play a few strings of a song he remembered from a while ago his father would play when he and his men returned to base and he softly began to sing the old song.

"_Dark eyes, burning eyes, Passionate and splendid eyes, How I love you, How I fear you, Verily, I saw you at a sinister hour_

_Dark eyes, flaming eyes, They implore me into faraway lands Where love reigns, where peace reigns, Where there is no suffering, where war is forbidden_

_Dark eyes, burning eyes, Passionate and splendid eyes, I love you so, I fear you so, Verily, I saw you at a sinister hour_

_If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't be suffering so, I would have lived my life smiling, You have ruined me, dark eyes, You have taken my happiness away forever_

_Dark eyes, burning eyes, Passionate and splendid eyes, I love you so, I fear you so, Verily, I saw you at a sinister hour"_ sung in old imperial, he unknowingly lifted the spirits of the convoy due to Vyse, Knute, and help from Herbert they managed to put Cezary over the radio. "And that Oscar is how you play a guitar, but next up praise the queen and pass the ammunition" said Cezary continuing on thinking he was just annoying everyone.

"Wow didn't know he could play, and he's pretty good" said Kevin to Karl helping Aika, Freesia, Nadine and the other engineers do a quick look over the gear. "It was beautiful, but sounded like a love song… how come love song and Cezary sounds so wrong" said Edy. "It is a love song of sorts called dark eyes; I've heard the translated version but now I know what it means when they say the original sounds better" commented Rosie.

"Oh Cezary baby play another love song" shouted Freesia. "No way sing a war song" said Vyse. "Sing the queens bosom or our sweet Gallia" joked someone over the coms earning what sounded like a shout of heresy and a round of laughter. Nadine and a few others just blushed at the requests over the com knowing those songs were banned for its perverse lyrics.

"Another love song ehhhh? don't know any other, wait I think I got one but it's another in imp" said Cezary. "They're the enemy, dumb ass" said Theold smirking and taking a thinking pose. "You know what you're pretty fluent in imperial, you got those blue eyes and a few common imp traits" said Theold while others came to the point, others were confused. "You might be an Imp spy" Theold finished pointing a finger at Cezary.

"Wow Theold you sure are a genius, except the fact my father was an Imp would explain my good looks or that half of Liore speaks Imp dumb ass" said Cezary smirking at Theold. "Fuck you Regard" was all that was heard. Cezary just shrugged and began playing the old Imp song and singing. "Pretty song, but does anyone know what he is singing about?" asked Freesia, the others just shrugged. "It's about a soldier meeting his lover before he is shipped out under a lamplight" said Nadine causing most people to look at her. "We studied the poem in college" said Nadine shrugging.

* * *

><p>The convoy trucks halted and the soldiers of squad seven got out taking up formation as Varrot gave them their marching orders to retake the supply depots in the Kloden Forest from the imps as squad 1, 4 and 8 were to act as decoys and distract the reinforcements from aiding their imperial allies.<p>

Rosie leading a small squad around the left to take the enemy forward operating base, while the rest of the sevens take the check point before heading towards the main base. During which time Cezary along with Catherine, Aika, and Knute scouted ahead to the enemy main encampment.

"Eight enemies visible and a tank" said Cezary looking through his scope. "Same here but pass on that the enemy tank is a medium type" said Catherine as Knute passed on the information to Welkin via the radio. "So should we wait or take out the two lancers on watch?" asked Aika.

"Cezary on my count we take out both the lancers at once, I got the left" said Catherine. "Yeah, yeah, yeah" was his reply. Both snipers breathed slowly taking aim at their respective targets. Then both fired in sync taking both men out without them even knowing it. The Edelweiss pushed forward with its shock troopers and lancers moving behind it. The sound of gunfire could be heard in the distance motioning the second squad attacking the other base.

The enemy tank roared to life only firing at the snipers team as the edelweiss was not in its sights yet. "Fucking shit that tank can see us were sitting ducks, Knute Aika get the hell out before it sees you" shouted Cezary as both he and Catherine were caught behind a rock. "Talk about a rock and a hard place?" asked Catherine in a calm manner earning a glare from Cezary.

Then out of nowhere the enemy tank exploded in a fireball as the lancers and edelweiss fired simultaneously. The enemy taking positions behind cover began firing with even more as the entire outpost came out adding more to the six that were alive. Both Cezary and Catherine took up position on a small bluff that provided natural cover. The two began to return fire in an effort to keep the enemy heads down.

Cezary saw briefly that both Knute and Aika rejoin the rest of the unit. "I'm down to three, how about you" asked Cezary in an annoyed tone but Catherine was quite. Looking through his scope he saw one of the Darcsen squad members trip over a vine exposing her to enemy fire. "Oh god, please god where is it" shouted a distraught Catherine searching her pouches and pockets for a clip.

This alarmed Cezary as her shouting would bring attention to them but glanced at her as she shakily reaches for something at her side as she became even more distraught after watching Lynn fall out into the open. 'I know he doesn't have a like for Darcsen's, what if he let her die? I should take his rifle now' Catherine shakily pulling out her side arm. "Ceza-" before Catherine even spoke he continued firing at an enemy scout taking aim at Lynn. He continued firing taking one more enemy shock trooper out.

'What the fuck, stupid dark hairs getting themselves killed' thought Cezary as Lynn made it back to cover. 'What the hell was that, I thought I saw that dumb girl' he continued to think as for a brief second Lynn looked like Nadine, propelling him to fire more urgently for those brief seconds. "Cezary you did good" said Catherine breathing a sigh of relief as she saw him helping Lynn.

"Whatever we have to move, catch" said Cezary shrugging not knowing what the woman was thinking, passing Catherine two clips before slinking off as the enemy began firing rifle grenades in their general direction. As the fighting continued the Edelweiss moved in with the shock troopers cleaning up the remaining defenders.

* * *

><p>As word came from the second squad of victory without any casualties, the main squad only had one wounded lightly Claudia but from falling and smashing into a tree twisting her ankle. Kevin and Cezary stood around Knute who was busy ransacking the checkpoints living quarters.<p>

"Ummmm guys is this a good idea? I mean what if we get in trouble?" asked Kevin as Knute shrugged and Cezary laughed grabbing a few packs of cigarettes, "Kevin no one cares if we liberate some enemy goods, plus once the regular army come they'll just take it for themselves anyways" said Cezary.

As they continued to debate about right and wrong Karl, Lynn, and Catherine walked in on the three. "I see you three always up to no good" said Catherine causing Cezary to literally jump in fear. "Well you see ummmm… awww fuck" was all he could say being literally caught red handed with a stack of bank notes in his left, a bottle of vodka in his right, and three cartons of cigarettes under each arm. His facial expression earned chuckles from both Lynn and Catherine "don't worry were not here to stop you today but you have five minutes" answered Catherine.

"I just came to thank you again, and these two also here to tell you something" said Catherine lightly chuckling at his expression again as she walked out of the tent. Lynn and Karl bowed to him before speaking "Thank you for saving my fiancé life Cezary" said Karl grabbing his hand and shaking it as Cezary had a confused face. "Yes Cezary I had judged you too soon, for that I apologized that I believed you to be a bigoted racist, maybe all those things Nadine have said about you are true" finished Lynn causing the man to uncomfortably rub the back of his neck.

"Uhhhh yeah whatever" said Cezary looking back to see stars in Kevin eyes and something close to a look of hero worship. 'Can today get any shitier and confusing' was all he thought.

The rest of the sevens were standing waiting for Welkin orders. "I want a small team of five to take the cliff overlooking the supply base, the enemy intel we were able to get said the enemy had a small squad of six troopers and three men manning the enemy Howitzer, I want a team to take it and use it against them, the unit will move once the team have neutralize the enemy on the cliff" said Welkin.

"Cezary, Lynn, Kevin, Wavy, Karl and Nadine will be the team for the mission, any questions" said Alicia determined look turned to annoyance as Cezary lifted his hands. 'I spoke to soon the day did become shitier' thought the sniper. "Yes Regard" she said in a testy tone. "Why me and why do I have all the Darcs? I'm a sniper and last I checked we do better in the rear where we can concentrate" was his reply as he was annoyed at being selected to be part of the detail.

"It's simple you can read Imperial, you can figure out the rest" was her answer.

* * *

><p>As the squad began its climb towards the enemy encampment Cezary trailed behind the others. 'Why me? Is it because I don't pray enough? Is it because I'm a sinner?' thought Cezary slogging through the forest path with the rest of the unit. Not noticing the glare from Wavy or that Nadine was lagging behind to keep with him.<p>

"So Cezary are you okay?" asked Nadine looking at him with concern. "Ughhhh yeah, I'm a ok" was his reply as he nervously shifted his eyes around to avoid the awkward feeling he had whenever he looked at her. 'Why do I feel so wrong? Come on it's only a dark hair, so it can't still be guilt or is it' thought Cezary looking at Nadine and feeling as if he was kicking puppies.

"If things get bad just stay by me and you'll be safe, got that" was all he told her with an uncomfortable look on his face. "Sure Cezary" was all she said looking alert as Lynn lowered her hand and motioned the group up to her and Kevin. "Cezary how good can you pull off rapid targets from this range" asked Lynn. "I can take the three standing by the artillery but once I do it the four shock troopers will start firing and they have two scouts who would run and alert the base under us" said Cezary not happy with the idea of an entire base attacking them.

"Don't worry once I give you the signal you fire and we take out the rest" said Lynn taking the others with her, Cezary took aim picking out his three targets. Lynn gave the signal and with that the first round went off hitting the officer in the head making his cap fly off, before the gunner and loader even knew what happened the loader went down with a shot piercing his open helmet, the gunner fell to the ground in a panic looking for his rifle. As the man lifted his rifle a round went through the eye slit of his helmet dropping the gun crew within seconds, before they guards even retaliated they were ambush by a hail of machine gun and rifle fire catching them in effectively in a crossfire.

The team quickly moved up to the enemy gun emplacement as the Edelweiss pushed forward with its forces and Rosie squad breaching a side gate. "Nadine, Karl get that gun aimed in the enemy direction, Kevin and Wavy lets open fire at the enemy" shouted Lynn as the other shock trooper and scout took up place behind sand bags and open fire on the enemies below. Karl and Nadine managed to move the gun in the enemy direction. "Cezary we need help aiming this thing" shouted Nadine as the sniper joined the group. He began moving dials to aim at what looked like a munitions dump tent.

Out of nowhere a crimson tank with an elongated barrel showed up with a platoon of what seemed to be imperial elites. The enemy began to force the main unit to take cover as they began to move forward. "Karl load it already" shouted Nadine holding the necessary components for the gun to fire. Karl quickly shoved the high explosive shell into the loading chamber as Nadine shoved the propellant and shut the chamber. "Loaded" was all that was heard as Cezary pulled the firing cord.

The explosion the munitions tent made was grand sending majority of the enemy infantry either to the air or ground as screams could be heard, the enemy new tank took heavy hull damage retreating as the squad seven began pressing the attack with renewed vigor. Many of the enemy began running as they saw the tank pulling back. Nadine stood up looking at their handy work "well that could have went differently" she said grinning a passive smile at Cezary, earning a snort from the man. As he looked at the enemy tank began firing its machine gun at the gun emplacement, without thinking he stood up pushing Nadine to the ground as he went down a round hit his side. Rolling onto his back groaning he felt an intense burning sensation at his right side and a woozy feeling "Fuck" was all he could say holding his side as the rest of his words became intelligible.

All he saw was the brief flashes of people faces and heard his name and shouts for the medic before he succumbed to darkness.


End file.
